Darkseid's Bride
by superninja
Summary: The JLA have their first meeting with Darkeid. Based on the new Timm cartoon.


Darkseid's Bride

By superninja

All characters belong to DC/Warner Bros. Based on the Timm cartoon to come. Yay!

***

It was a bright, beautiful day on Earth.

Wonder Woman pushed further up into the atmosphere, the warm clouds clinging to her frame, feeling the tingling on her skin from the friction of the molecules around her.

Moments like this made her not regret leaving Amazon Island behind. It was mirrored in a brilliant grin that stretched across her face.

It was shattered by a distress call from an oil freighter. Focusing intently, she headed swiftly to the small island and accessed the damage from above.

A call rang out from her JLA communicator, and she flicked the button on her bracelets, as the image of the Martian Manhunter popped into view.

"Wonder Woman, there's an oil spill near…"

"I'm on it," she interrupted, and sprang into action.

***

The sight of the Amazon lifting the freighter with one hand, crushing the gaping hole in its side, and placing it back in the water stirred a feeling in him he had thought long gone.

Darkseid leaned into the back of his stone throne, propping an elbow up on one arm.

This lovely creature was interesting. She had great promise and power.

And he wasn't getting any younger.

Many times he had thought about what would happen to his glorious kingdom in his passing. Kalibak certainly wasn't the answer. A loyal servant, but not of his own blood, and a fool besides.

And the thought of the New Gods taking advantage and taking hold of his conquests did not sit well with him. In fact, it made his blood boil.

He had searched before for a woman worthy enough to be his consort. Someone with an iron fist that could produce an heir and rule at his side.

It would appear at first glance that this woman was not like minded, but perhaps she could be persuaded otherwise.

He would wait and watch…for as long as it suited him.

***

Wonder Woman looked sadly over the island, as the helpless creatures washed up on the beach drenched in oil.

The cleanup crews had already arrived to prevent the spill from doing further damage. Looking at the oil wash over the waves, she thought sadly to the Monarch of the Seas.

Aquaman had appeared at the last minute to aid her in her efforts. It was tricky business, trying to contain the mess without putting more of his fellows at risk.

She bent and picked up one of the poor seabirds, covered in black.

Gently, she wiped it from the bird, and closed her eyes in silent prayer.

"Gods help them."

The young man in the hazmet suit touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"W-Wonder Woman," he stammered, trying not to appear starstruck.

"Let's get you cleaned up, ma'am."

She noticed for the first time that she was coated with crude oil.

***

From the JLA Watchtower, the heroes thanked Aquaman for his efforts.

Superman was trying to keep things upbeat, while Batman sat silently in the back of the meeting room.

Aquaman maintained his poise, as was befitting a king.

But Wonder Woman could see the anger in him lying beneath the surface. Years of bitterness between his kingdom and Man's World, trying to inhabit the same small planet in a world where his range covered most of the Earth, while humankind pushed to its farthest limits.

"Thank you for your support," Aquaman said stiffly.

Wonder Woman understood him, she felt. There was great sympathy for such a noble man to bridge the gap between two races that balanced precariously on war.

Her own people had been like that once, with the Greeks and then the Romans. Finally they had decided to remove themselves from the world radar, with great consequence.

They had become detached from reality, which had brought the necessity to send her out among them.

Superman smiled at the image on the monitor.

"That's twice you've bailed me out. I owe you."

Aquaman, unmoved simply blinked and then spoke his final words.

"I only hope when the time comes, you will offer the same."

***

"What a stiff," Green Lantern said, as Aquaman's face disappeared from the screen.

"Yeah," Flash said, "Like we don't get enough of that around here…"

He glanced briefly over at Batman, whose eyes narrowed at the accusation.

Superman looked over at Wonder Woman, who had remained silent throughout the whole matter.

Batman made a mental note of Superman's discovery.

Hawkgirl raised her arms and shrugged.

"At least we've established a positive tie to him. I don't doubt for a minute that we can depend on him at any moment."

Batman glanced over at their youngest member.

"Allegiances can change quickly when war rears its ugly head."

Hawkgirl frowned.

"You heard Superman," she said, leaning on the meeting table. "He's gone out of his way to help before."

Batman looked over at Superman to answer. The man just took a deep breath, and glanced over at Wonder Woman.

Batman stood up rigidly and crossed his arms.

"If you won't say it, I will," he paused. "His allegiance is to the ocean."

The others looked to Superman, who just bowed his head, the conflict playing over his face.

"We don't know that for sure…" he sighed.

"We don't know that it isn't," Manhunter chimed in. "I know you want to believe that he would, but…"

"Why should he?!"

Wonder Woman, who up until then had remained quiet now exploded in a burst of anger.

Flash and GL looked at each other nervously, but stayed quiet, looking back to Wonder Woman.

Superman took a step towards her, attempting to cajole her rage.

  
"Wonder Woman, I know you're upset by this, but…"

"But what?" she said, her eyes flashing. "Because I'm royalty I sympathize with him?"

A thought popped into Superman's head, but he wisely squelched it.

"Yes, you are," Batman said.

Superman felt his teeth grind together and jerked his head towards Batman. Batman. Always ready to push the wrong buttons at the wrong time.

"You don't know what it's like," she said. "None of you." Her gaze fell on Batman. "It is his job to protect his sovereignty, to uphold peace down below, and yet Man continues to break their word."

"They're still learning," Manhunter said. "You can't expect things to change overnight."

"They've had thousands of years," Wonder Woman seethed.

She turned from them and walked away, then stopped.

"I know whose side I will stand on," she said over her shoulder, and then continued out the door.

***

The rest of the JLA looked uncomfortable standing around and not wanting to continue the current conversation.

"I have to get going," Flash said, looking down at his communicator. "My watch is up."

He didn't wait for a reply as he sped off down the corridor.

"I got…um…stuff…," GL said, wincing over at Manhunter.

Manhunter nodded at both GL and Hawkgirl as they headed after Flash.

"I will remain here on monitor duty," he said to Superman and Batman.

But they weren't paying attention.

Superman was looking down the corridor after Wonder Woman, and Batman was watching Superman.

With a short leap, he took to the air to follow.

"Don't."

He looked down at the floor, torn between his emotions and reason.

"It won't fall apart," Batman said. "She just needs time to think."

Superman looked back behind him at Batman standing calmly in the shadows.

"I hope you're right."

***

Aquaman sat on his throne, deep in thought.

Again, he had been forced to the surface world by Man's carelessness. How long could he allow this to continue? He had promised not to interfere in the world above, but was tired of being reactive, and not pro-active.

So much could be done if he made them see how it affected the balance of the entire planet. An enlightened few understood, but it was in their nature to be so…greedy…

How many concessions would he have to make before he was forced to commit an act of war?

Aquaman's eyebrows knotted together as he felt the cry of every creature that was in agony from the ecological disaster above them. Its affects would be felt for years to come.

The sound of space collapsing on itself and then opening again brought him out of his grief.

The swirl of light and darkness hovered at the end of the chamber, as a shadowed figure appeared from its depths.

The withered man stepped onto the ancient stones of his throne room, as it's dingy purple robe trailed after him. He took step after step towards him.

"Monarch of the Seas," it addressed him, finally halting. "My Master bids you greetings."

"What do you want?" he said sternly.

"He comes to offer you an allegiance, against your enemies above. You share the same desires…to see the surface cleansed of these parasites."

"I'm not interested," he said darkly.

"Then you don't know my Lord. He can be very persuasive…"

Aquaman stood and pointed down at the messenger.

"I know who your master is," he said with fiery eyes. "And he and I do *not* have a common cause."

The creature seemed to shrivel as a burning hatred registered on his face.

"Now be gone, and don't trouble me again." 

He headed back into the portal and was gone.

Aquaman let the anger wash over him, then sat down, exhausted.

***

Wonder Woman flicked a rock across the pond, as it bounced once, and then again finally plummeting to the bottom of the riverbed.

She watched as the plunge created a ripple that spread across the surface carrying all the way to the shore.

Wonder Woman turned her head into her shoulder, fighting off tears.

"It's not like that, you know."

She jumped to her feet, startled that he'd been able to sneak up on her.

Glancing through the trees behind her, she searched for him.

"Show yourself."

Batman leapt from one of the branches, and strode confidently to her side.

He picked up a rock and then skipped it across the surface sending another ripple across the pond.

"Haven't done that since I was a boy," he smiled, then added with gravity. "It's just a pond, it's not the world."

Wonder Woman looked over at him, fighting with her anger, but considered making an effort to help him understand.

He sensed her at the brink of opening up to him.

"But if I were to make an analogy," he said, "I would choose a river instead."

Wonder Woman watched as he picked up another rock and skipped it so that it landed clear on the other side. She watched it land solidly on the soft soil.

"A river is always moving, changing."

Wonder Woman was surprised to see him smiling at her. Batman never smiled.

"That's rather optimistic…for you," she began.

He walked towards her, just stopping short of entering her personal space.

"I have faith in very few things, Diana."

She met his eyes at the use of her name, and fought to keep them as he took a slow step towards her.

"Don't let me lose my faith in you."

***

He barely had time to react as the portal appeared in front of them both, forcing them to take a step backwards.

As Wonder Woman tried to move free, a hand shot out of the gateway and grabbed her around the wrist.

Looking back to Batman, she tried to pull free but was grabbed into the swirling mass as Batman reached for her.

"Wonder Woman!"

When he spoke the words, the portal imploded and then they were gone.

Without hesitation, he opened his link to Manhunter at the JLA Watchtower.

"Alert the others," he said gravely. "We have a situation."

***

Superman scowled and slammed a fist on the table, shaking it.

"Darkseid."

"Are you sure?" GL asked. "You weren't even there."

Batman rubbed his chin and walked the length of the room.

"It was a dimensional gateway. You could smell the ozone in the air."

Flash sped to the computer and tapped up the file on the alien menace.

"Woah," he said, taking a step back as the image of Darkseid loomed on the screen.

Hawkgirl frowned and looked over at Flash.

"Woah, indeed. This guy is a first-class whacko."

"You know him?" Superman spoke.

"Most advanced alien societies are aware of him. Wherever he goes, death and destruction follow. My people have been spared his efforts, but the alien refugees that have come to our world gave us more than enough to go by."

Manhunter glanced at Superman.

"But what would he want with Wonder Woman?"

"Probably the same thing he wanted with me," Superman replied. "Either an ally or an enemy. A dead enemy."

Flash and GL looked at each other and winced.

"We have to get her back then," GL began. "Let's get to interdimensional-alien-menace butt kicking."

Suddenly, a communication came over their monitoring systems.

Manhunter opened the signal, as Aquaman's face appeared looming over them.

"I got an unexpected visit earlier," he said. "It was your enemy, Darkseid, Superman."

Batman sat down at the meeting table as the others watched.

"We know our opponent, now we need a plan of action."

Superman looked back towards Aquaman.

"Thank you."

***

Wonder Woman struggled against her captors, using all of her warrior skills as each of them attacked her ferociously.

It reminded her of the training rituals on Amazon Island.

All of their methods and weapons were different, but she didn't have the luxury of time to evaluate them.

If she could get free, she could recoup and find a way to defeat them later. She needed a plan of attack. Looking upwards, she saw a ceiling of stone. No telling how thick it was. Down below her was a bridge separating her from a bottomless chasm.

Leaping away, she took to the air and headed with both fists in front of her for the dome.

"Naughty girl!" Granny Goodness said from below, sending a shot from her laser weapon towards her.

Wonder Woman evaded it, just as an energy blast seared through her body, paralyzing her as she collapsed to the floor, shaking the whole structure.

The impact left an inch-thick crater in the surface of the bridge.

Granny turned to the large shape that cast a shadow over the fallen hero; its eyes glowed blood red.

"She almost escaped," his voice boomed.

Granny shook with fear and looked up at her master.

"It won't happen again Lord Darkseid."

"For your sake, I hope it doesn't." He stopped for a moment looking over the fallen Amazon.

He was pleased.

"Put her in shackles," he said. "But not too tight."

***

S.T.A.R.R. Labs welcomed the JLA to its facilities.

Dr. Hamilton was beside himself -- all of these heroes, in one room. Even the mysterious Batman!

He glued himself to Superman's side, the man he was most familiar with. Batman fired off questions about the data he'd collected on Darkseid's domain and their experience with the portals.

They'd tried to replicate the portal mechanism, but up until this point, they were afraid to use it. It could alert Darkseid to their location and their capabilities, and create a situation that could lead to disaster.

Now was the time to test it.

But as always, Hamilton was apprehensive using the stolen technology on the world's greatest heroes, without knowing the effects it could cause.

"Maybe we could send something smaller through," Flash said. "Like a hamster."

Hawkgirl looked at him in shock.

Flash just shrugged. "A rat?"

"We don't have time," Superman said hurriedly, reaching for the portal controls.

Batman put his hand over Superman's.

"We can't risk it."

"Then send me through alone," Superman replied.

Batman was trying not to become impatient.

"Do it," GL said, shrugging. "The big man can take just about anything."

Manhunter's eyes slowly slid over to Green Lantern, telling him with a glance to shut up.

"Actually," Hamilton said. "I believe that Green Lantern would be best suited."

They all turned towards the doctor as GL gulped.

"From what I know of his powers, his force field could act as a protective barrier from the energies."

Batman raised his eyebrows in approval.

"Unlike the rest of you, the field would prevent the portal itself from ever touching him."

"Do it," Superman said, shrugging.

***

Wonder Woman woke and shifted against the cold stone floor.

That blast had managed to knock her out, not a small achievement.

The room she was in was lit from shafts of fire that shot out from pits forged in the ground. Her eyes followed up the stairs to a primitive throne hewn out of the same stone. 

A man sat in it. A large man, with thick, heavy limbs and a wide flat face. 

She could see his eyes gleaming red in the darkness.

Getting to her feet, she spread her stance as to appear defiant. Struggling against her bonds, she realized her hands were trapped solidly behind her, and her feet were bound, but there was some give.

"Who are you?"

He stood slowly, so as to allow his full height to intimidate those around him.

"I am Darkseid," he said, tucking one hand behind his back and spreading the other out over the room.

"This is my kingdom."

"Why have you brought me here?"

Managing the steps one by one, he continued to talk as he made his way towards her.

"I am in need of allies," he said. "Those from your world have turned me away, and I cannot risk another encounter without an emissary."

"Is that why you have me in chains?" she asked, rattling her shackles.

Darkseid allowed an accommodating smile to play over his features.

"Trust is something that is earned, not given."

He paused in front of her and placed his other hand elegantly behind his back.

"My last encounter with those of your world left me…wary."

Wonder Woman considered his words, looking off into the distance.

"I will not fight you. Set me free."

"Very well," he said pleasantly. He snapped his fingers as her bonds dropped to the floor.

"Is that better?" he asked.

Wonder Woman rubbed her wrists and turned back to him.

"Yes."

***

He had been very careful when giving her a tour of his planet.

If she were anything like Superman, her earthly ideas might conflict with his own ambitions.

That meant skipping the slave quarters, and showing her the more comforting aspects of his realm.

Watching her carefully, he dictated to her his achievements in technology and his personal attention to every aspect of running his empire.

They headed down to the bowls of his planet and the magna core that fueled it.

Looking around at the molten rivers, he noticed her apprehensive gaze over them.

"This world is much different from yours," he said to her. "I don't expect you to understand it."

"No," she began. "We're from two different worlds. I do understand."

"When I first saw your world," he started, "I thought what a haven it would be to my people."

She watched as he turned from her, hiding his face.

"But your leaders would not accept me. There is no room for the both of us."

Wonder Woman leapt forward, and put a hand on his arm.

"It is a difficult situation, but there's hope. There are other kingdoms who might welcome your people."

He turned back towards her placing his hand on hers.

"When I first saw you on their…media broadcasts…I knew you weren't like the others. Only a queen can understand a king."

***

Green Lantern was happy he was still in one piece when he materialized on the other side of the portal.

Looking back at the dimensional construct, he tentatively leaned back into it, hearing the cracking of the…ozone…Batman had said. He dropped his field and pushed a hand through it.

Batman exchanged a satisfied glance with Manhunter as a single green-gloved hand appeared on their side.

"It's safe," he said, as his head appeared in the gateway.

"Let's go," Hawkgirl said. She looked to the others and then leapt into the portal after Green Lantern.

"She's got guts," Batman said to Superman and Manhunter. "I like her."

He jumped in after her.

Manhunter and the Flash followed.

Superman stood at the gate, and then turned back to Hamilton.

"If anything but us comes through this," he said morosely, "shut it down."

Hamilton stared back at him with shock.

"But you'll be trapped."

"Promise me."

Hamilton bowed his head.

"I promise."

***

She stood with Darkseid in his throne room.

"You will be my emissary?" he asked her.

"I will do whatever I can to ensure peace between our two worlds. But I would like to learn more of your people…"

"Whatever you want shall be yours," he said.

"It's just…that I've only been here a few hours."

"My Lady," he said, bowing low, "I am my people."

Wonder Woman walked away from him, looking at the cold walls. Who was the architect of this place? Was it Darkseid or someone before him?

"Did you construct this place?" she asked, running her hand along the smooth surface. She was surprised at the heat that emanated from the walls.

"Yes," he said. "It was my creation."

"But it's so…harsh. You saw my world, and this is what you choose to surround your subjects with?"  


He moved to her and touched the wall along side her.

"I have a secret to confess," he said with a weighty pause. "My world is…dying."

"But how?"

"Our resources have dried up. We have nowhere left to go."

"Surely you have known about this for some time. Have you tried to find another homeworld?"

"We have searched, but like your world, others are skeptical. We present a…harsh appearance."

She looked towards him as he tried to hide his face from her.

"I have been alone for so long."

***

Superman led the charge as they navigated their way through Apokolips.

So far, so good. They had managed to avoid tripping any alarms, but he was worried about Flash, Hawkgirl, Batman, and especially Manhunter. It was hot, and there was fire everywhere. It was obvious the martian was having a difficult time with it.

He landed on one of the bridges and stood in front of his team.

"Batman, I want you to take Manhunter back to the portal."

Manhunter shook his head, but Batman looked at Superman and nodded.

"J'onn," Batman said to Manhunter. "You can't take the environment."

Manhunter looked over at Superman sadly then followed after Batman.

"We all have our weaknesses," Superman whispered as they departed.

***

Darkseid was doing his best to be persuasive.

He'd seen enough of the earthlings to know where the weaknesses of the human heart lay.

Right now, he was a wounded bird, looking for someone to fix his broken wing.

No matter that after some time he would shed this fallacy. By then, they would be bound, and her human nobility would tie them together in an everlasting bond.

"So much time has passed since I've met another who understands me. Like you do."

Wonder Woman couldn't think of anything to say. She'd know him less than twenty-four hours, and she really hoped he wasn't trying to propose.

"I am a king," he spoke, "but what is that without a queen?"

Wonder Woman gulped.

"I can only believe that a bridge would be gapped by uniting our two worlds."

"I…"

"My only wish is that you consider it," he said softly as he could manage.

The old woman that had tried to subdue her earlier burst into the room.

"They're here!" Granny cried.

Darkseid's eyes flared up in anger.

"Keep them out of this!" he said.

Granny turned on her heels and fled in terror.

Wonder Woman watched Granny retreat, taking note of her fear.

***

Superman peered through the coming wall with his x-ray vision. The coast was clear.

"Let's go," he said.

As he flew through the archway, a field caught him, trapping him in its energy like a fly in a spider's web.

The other three stood back, unsure of what to do.

Green Lantern turned to Flash and Hawkgirl, and then produced a giant gauntlet with his ring.

"I'm going to yank him out," he said.

"Just be careful," Hawkgirl started.

"The ring protected me once from their weapons," he said, "It might work again."

"Too bad you'll never reach him!"

The three looked above to see a man on a mechanical steed hovering over them.

"My name is Steppenwolf…remember it," he said, sending a laser lance down on them as Green Lantern jumped free of the blast.

"I'll take care of him," Hawkgirl said, and shot into the air.

"But who will take care of you?"

Flash turned to see a trio of women standing behind them.

"We can take care of ourselves," he replied, looking over at GL, who nodded and pointed with his ring recreating the giant gauntlet.

Lashina watched as Flash ran circles around Stompa. Her great strength was no match for his powers.

The large woman spun like a top and fell to the ground.

He turned his speed on her, but she let the red whirlwind carry her in circles, and then unleashed one of her stinging lashes into the air.

Flash collapsed to the ground, stunned.

"We've defeated Superman," Mad Harriet said. "You're a waste of time."

She raised a clawed hand to strike.

  
"Now, now, my Furies," Granny Goodness said, stepping into the light. 

  
"The Master doesn't want them dead…yet."

***

Green Lantern had just breached the power field. Superman looked like he was in agony. He had to hurry.

Wrapping the glove around Superman, he could feel the energies fighting him, but he gritted his teeth and pulled his teammate free.

Superman landed with a thump on the ground and shivered, straining to get to his feet.

"Behind you," he whispered.

***

Hawkgirl was having a time trying to secure Steppenwolf. But his slow-moving steed hindered his maneuverability.

"Be still, child, and make it easy on yourself," he said, leveling his laser lance at her.

She waited, hoping he would draw closer. But he shot at her keeping his distance, and she shot up into the air and then just as quickly headed back towards him so quickly that he didn't have time to react. 

He pulled backwards, but not in time as Hawkgirl slammed into him and took him off of his ride to the battle below.

They neared the bridge, and Hawkgirl picked up speed.

"Madwoman! You'll dash us both to pieces!" He tried to fire his lance at her, but she gripped his hand and pulled it away.

"You're not coming with me," she said with a sly smile.

Steppenwolf was slammed, unconscious, into the bridge as Hawkgirl dove past him down into the chasm.

She shot back upwards, seeing GL pinned in his force shield as the Furies attacked him.

Superman was on his hands and knees, minus most of his uniform, struggling to get to his feet.

Hawkgirl rose above them, whistling and flying back towards the tunnel.

  
"Come and get me girls!"

Granny motioned to Mad Harriet who followed after her with glee.

***

Darkseid smiled as the hovering platform raised, displaying his captives before him.

Superman exchanged glances with him and took to the air, struggling towards him, but was caught short by his shackles.

"I tire of your interference," Darkseid said, leaning over him. "If you will not submit, then you will be destroyed."

"No!" Wonder Woman said, launching herself at Darkseid.

With a single hand, he caught her at the throat, as a look of shock registered on her face. It was soon replaced with anger as she tried to wrangle his hand from her neck. He thrust her whole away from him, holding her aloft.

"Submit to me, or I will destroy them."

"You lied to me," she growled, using her sheer power to pull him forward as she flew away from him.

Darkseid sank his feet into the floor, holding her in place with little effort.

"I will destroy them," he said, looking over her restrained comrades.

"What do you want?" she said, allowing herself to float to the floor.

"You," he said with dark fervor, releasing his grip.

"Don't listen to him, Wonder Woman…he'll never keep his word," Superman yelled.

Darkseid quieted him with a blast from his eyes.

Superman fell to his knees as Wonder Woman looked on in agony.

"Remain silent," he said, looking back to Wonder Woman. "I want you for my bride."

Green Lantern and Flash looked at each other and screwed up their faces.

"Yuk!"

"I'm sure the idea is distasteful to you," he said, turning away from her and walking back up to his throne. "But in time, that will fade. I can offer you…the universe."

He spread his hand out, calling up images before them of hundreds of worlds, all held under his mighty thumb. They flickered over the screen, aliens in subjugation to Darkseid's might.

"You offer me a prison," she said.

***

Batman was playing with the technology, like a kid in a candy factory.

Maybe this wasn't the time or the place, but some of this would come in handy somewhere down the line. He pocketed several strange devices, only a few of which he could guess their use.

After he'd forced Manhunter back through the portal, he'd tracked the others on their journey through Darkseid's citadel, but had veered off the path when he noticed a squadron flying off down another tunnel.

Finding Wonder Woman before the others could turn the tide in a confrontation with Darkseid's evil. He was doubtful that the first round in a battle with Superman's arch-foe would go well.

They were still a new team, and relatively untested. The younger members were coming along, but they had a lot to learn about teamwork.

One object looked very familiar. He was sure it was a device that would activate a dimensional portal. He looked over the controls, seeing that Hamilton had done a fantastic job of recreating it. For the most part, all the buttons were in the same place.

He quickly pocketed it as the sound of exchanging blows came from the corridor beyond.

Peering from the doorway, he saw Hawkgirl battling one of Darkseid's minions. It wasn't going well. The manic creature would capture her before too long, just by wearing her down. He made a note to increase Hawkgirl's training level in the simulators.

If this was any indication, the rest weren't faring well either. It meant that Superman was either preoccupied or had been taken out, and they hadn't found Wonder Woman yet.

Waiting until it was finished, and confident that Hawkgirl wasn't going to be harmed, he watched the Fury drag her along the stone and then slowly followed after.

***

"Maybe I can help you along in your decision," Darkseid said.

"Such a pretty little bird," he said, raising Hawkgirl from the rest.

"What would happen if I clipped her wings?"

Hawkgirl did her best to look brave, but Wonder Woman could feel her fear rushing over her in waves.

Darkseid narrowed his eyes, as they glowed, reading for a concentrated blast.

"Stop!" Wonder Woman said, "Don't harm her."

She bowed her head, and looked over the room, gauging the situation. The Furies stood over the JLA. More of Darkseid's minions hovered over them above.

They were in dire straits. If she gave in, would the others give up?

He turned to Granny Goodness, and gave the order.

"Send the legions to Earth. There's no one to stop us now."

***

Batman watched the scene from above.

No one had detected him stealing up "into the rafters".

They were in dire straits.

Darkseid had managed to overpower them, and all of his cronies appeared to be recovered.

His motives were clear now. He wanted Wonder Woman to be his bride.

Yuk. Talk about a pipe dream…

He pulled the gateway control from his belt. If Wonder Woman could get him in the right position, he could act and even the odds a bit. Darkseid was easily the most powerful among them. With him gone, they would take out the others as a team.

Superman was fully recovered, although, missing most of his uniform. Batman had the feeling that he was thoroughly pissed off by now.

Darkseid had captured his "crush" and now he was flaunting it.

But that was something to deal with another time. 

Just now, he had to focus on turning the tide.

***

Hamilton stood eagerly by the gateway, hoping for a sign that the heroes would return. 

Instead, one of Darkseid's creatures came through. One of his legions…he'd seen it before.

Manhunter immediately engaged the creature.

"Close the gate!" he screamed.

His associated halted, trying to gauge his sincerity.

"I said CLOSE IT!"

The man pushed the button that would close the gateway as the energy imploded.

They rushed through the doorway as Hamilton sealed the door.

***

"Be my Queen," he said. "We could rule the universe. Our children would be strong."

Green Lantern and Flash looked at each other and screwed up their faces.

"Yuk!"

"Silence!" Darkseid bellowed.

"I have waited long enough. Superman is right, I will destroy them regardless, but it can be either now or later."

"That's just what I was waiting for!"

Batman landed behind them, sheathing his grappling hook.

Darkseid turned towards him and smiled.

"I know about you. You're nothing but a human with toys."

Batman smiled back.

"Then play with this."

He pulled the mechanism from his belt and pressed what he hoped was the right button. At least he knew it wasn't Earth.

"Now!"

Wonder Woman leapt forward and pushed Darkseid into the crackling portal as he lost his balance and fell into its depths.

Batman deactivated the portal and turned briefly to Wonder Woman.

"I'd say the odds are even."

***

Martian Manhunter looked over at Doctor Hamilton.

They both turned back to the space before them watching and waiting.

"I didn't want to close it," Hamilton said with guilt. "Superman said I had to if anything else came through…"

"You did what was right," Manhunter said, looking towards the man and then back up towards where the portal had stood. "They will find a way back."

Just then, a gateway opened.

Hamilton looked towards it hopefully, and then brightened as Batman pushed through it.

As they stood before him, all together, Hamilton felt a sense of destiny. This is how it was meant to be. These noble heroes, protecting the Earth from any menace that dared threaten it.

Batman pressed a button on the device and closed the gateway after them.

Superman was a mess, but the rest of them looked unharmed.

"What happened?" Hamilton asked them, lurching forward.

They all looked to each other.

"Wonder Woman turned down a date," Superman said wryly.

She smirked back at him and rested her hands on her hips.

GL and Flash snickered, as Hawkgirl nudged GL from behind.

"I think you'll appreciate this," Batman said, handing Hamilton the portal activator.

"Although I'm sure Darkseid didn't."

The JLA gathered as Superman shook Hamilton's hand.

Wonder Woman stood next to Batman, and noticed that he pulled a duplicate of the activator from his belt and looked over the buttons.

She frowned as Batman said:

"I think I'll keep this one for myself."

***

Darkseid landed in the middle of a green field that stretched on for miles.

As he stood, around him were two-dozen furry pink creatures with long tails that ended in a powder blue poof.

He smirked and reached for his teleporter that was secured to his belt. At least he'd found another world ripe for the picking.

But it was gone.

Damn that mortal.

He would never underestimate Batman again.

The sickeningly sweet creatures advanced on him, purring and jumping all around him, rubbing against him in delight.

He pushed one away, and then tossed another over his shoulder, annoyed. If Granny and the others took too long to find him, he would punish them. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this…cuteness.

Their high-pitched squeaks created a painful wringing in his ears. He covered his head with his hands.

The pitch went lower, almost a growl.

He looked up to see the cuddly creatures spread their mouths as large fangs protruded from their jaws.

They covered him in a fluffy pink wave of fur.

***

The end


End file.
